Jimmy Hopkins vs Duncan (Total Drama)
Jimmy Hopkins vs Duncan is an DBX by Pure King of Rage Descprition Bully vs Total Drama: Two Juvenile Delinquents that get into a lot of trouble duke it out. Will Jimmy show Duncan the Bullsworth Way or Get blown up doing so? Intro Welcome to DBX! NO RULES! NO RESEARCH! JUST BLOODSHED! Fight (Location: Total Drama Island) "All Right Duncan for a chance to win one million dollars. All you have to face this opponent, but be warn this guy is just as cocky and bad as you are." explained Chris "Whatever Bro I'm up for the challenge!" said Duncan "Don't say I warned you. *Clear throat* Introducing Duncan's challenger from Bullsworth Academy! He's mean, he's tough, and he face alot of Bullies. Please welcome Jimmy Hopkins!" Shouted Chris. Just then a Teenage Boy wearing a bluv navy vest in a white shirt underneath stepped onto the Ring. He was determined, had a smirk on his face, and his friends from bullsworth was cheering him on including petey and his girlfriend Zoey. "Phh't yeah right this guy doesn't look so tough." said Duncan, letting his cockiness be release. But unfortunately for him Jimmy heard him. "Oh yeah chump if you think your so tough, then why don't you come at me then!" shouted Jimmy as he got into a combat stance. "With pleasure runt!" said Duncan as he crack his knuckles. They both glare at each as they if they met their worst enemy. "Ready set Begin!" shouted Chris as he started the match with an airhorn. Here We Go! Jimmy and Duncan charge towards each other and starts exchanging blows, Duncan fists starts hitting harder than Jimmy's. Jimmy then performs a leg sweep and swipes Duncan off his feet. "Whoa!" said Duncan as he hit the ground. Jimmy kicks him in his groin. "OW!" cried Duncan as he then cluthes his balls. Jimmy stood over his smirking, But Duncan then recovered and tackles Jimmy to the ground, and starts beating the crap out of each other. Jimmy then shoves Duncan and pulls out a carton of eggs, and starts pelting Duncan with them. "Ahh, Oof, quit it you little punk!" shouted Duncan as he was getting hit by eggs. "Make me!" shouted Jimmy. Duncan grabs a trashcan lid and uses it as a shield. He then looks to his left and sees a paintball shotgun lying on the ground, he grabs it and aims it at Jimmy. "Aw Right squirt now we both have weapons!" shouted Duncan. Both Jimmy and Duncan glare at each other and fires their weapons at the same time. "Arghh!" they both said in union as they were both hit in the face. Jimmy and Duncan struggle to get the subtantces off, but Duncan wipes his off first and quickly rushes over to Jimmy and kicks him to the ground. Duncan then pulls out a fireworks stick, lits it with his lighter, and tosses it towards Jimmy. Jimmy barely dodges the attack and it explodes, and then he shoots a glare at Duncan. "Playing with Fireworks huh?! Well two can play at that game!" shouted Jimmy as he then pulls his slingshot and a bunch of firecrackers and fires one towards Duncan. They both continue to do this for several minutes and dodging their attacks until they ran out of ammo. "Damn it!" they both shout at the same time. Aftermath Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights